The Path to Harmony
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: A Story told in Poem-Format, with ponies being anthro. This is about a stranger who's once a human now half-kirin, who has no talent but remains as the Jack-of-all-trades in creative music. Meanwhile, the Elements of Harmony wants to douse his loneliness.
1. 1 of 4: Battle of the Band

**AN: Start of another Poem-Format Story, in each acts. This is a Human in Anthro Equestria, with Superpowers being the Main Theme for the three acts.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1: Battle of the Band<strong>

My eyes are closed, Masking from Armageddon.  
>Big asteroid approaches, to commit permanent extinction.<br>My eyes are tight shut, to think it would be fake.  
>The impact prooved against, erasing my whole body.<p>

My eyes open to light, to see another chance granted.  
>Thinking I'm unfit for heaven. Thinking I'm unsuitable for hell.<br>The goddess brings me to Equestria. Friendship should be learned.  
>Finding job is first priority, being the Jack is my silver bell.<p>

Master of the One Talent. So overused like a hail of bullets.  
>I must be like the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Exploring Talents.<br>Half Pony. Half Dragon. Half Human. Truely, Half Kirin Pony.  
>I like my capacity creative. Any skill involving making things.<p>

Average Job found, earning average Bits for easy bills.  
>Earning most bits, getting to know my employees.<br>Fillydelphia must be a busy place, or a quiet place.  
>My tool kit of chiptune music. Purchased and Assembled.<p>

Much different from the ones, but sounding familar on Earth.  
>Hearing about the Contest of Musicians, I decide to compete.<br>Being a one-man-band. My trained skills put to the test.  
>My confidence within. Alone I pilot my own musical fleet.<p>

Here comes the reknown ponies. Called the Elements of Harmony.  
>The tournament comes, with vicious bands wanting to win.<br>I battle with my best. Only to perish by the super toughest.  
>In the end is my Runner-Up. I join the applauds of their victory.<p>

My normal life returns. More stuff to my average job.  
>Unknown is someone following. No time to turn around.<br>My simple job with yummy sandwich. Continuing my Chiptunes.  
>Then comes the surprise, knocking me out through ambush.<p> 


	2. 2 of 4: Meaning of Friendship

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 2: Meaning of Friendship<strong>

Eyes open from the Ambush. Trap on the wall with goo.  
>The black ponies called Changelings. Seeking my magic.<br>I see captive Ponies, to be drained of emotions like food.  
>"We have a true and Rare target. The Kirin with Unique Magic."<p>

Here comes the Elements of Harmony. To Rescue the Ponies.  
>The Epic Fighting. The Epic goo-cutting. The Epic freeing us.<br>The escape was a success. Yet hunted by the Changelings.  
>Meeting the white Princess. Showing no skeptics to my answers.<p>

Yet with the changelings after me, to Drain my Unique Magic.  
>I do my best to avoid. While doing my thing to produce chiptunes.<br>Seen so lonely by Harmony. Seen without a peak of Companion.  
>"He needs more friends. We must break his lonely shell."<p>

A Strict task comes. To have me learn about Friendship.  
>Yet there are few ponies showing distaste to my music.<br>Only the DJ-P0N1 showing no distrust to my instruments.  
>And the Laughter competing mine with her cappella.<p>

Then comes the Changelings. Coming to capture me again.  
>Fighting back prooved very stale. The Changeling show smarts.<br>But a hidden plan is revealed. To prevent raptures any further.  
>"His music powers have awakened. Behold his Summonings."<p>

The chiptune notes, forming different laser projectiles.  
>My music powers awakening. Put to good use for defense.<br>Zippy Retro music on my side. Mugic powers so Nostalgic.  
>No changelings fought well. Music blooming against the Swarm.<p>

The war slowly igniting. They're planning to drain music.  
>The mane six's mugical powers. Awakening for the battle.<br>"To douse the green flames, we find the source of Illusion."  
>Seeds of friendship and teamwork, planted on a new journey.<p> 


	3. 3 of 4: Not just Chiptune

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 3: Not just Chiptune<strong>

The journey to the Badlands. The path is set to defeat Chrysalis.  
>The princess of magic, captured by the deadly hive.<br>The warriors of harmony. Setting off to bring justice.  
>With the fearless musician in lead, teaching the ways of music.<p>

Through the Mild West. A Place for all Appleloosans.  
>Outlaws running amok. Mobsters of the West strikes.<br>Careful planning shows nopony is above the law.  
>Signs of Magic plucking out, they journey some more.<p>

Through the Broken Leylands. Changeling Outposts can be seen.  
>The sneaking mission starts. My team plans to interrogate all.<br>Truthful words spoke their resistance. It's not about black & white.  
>When the Badland Swarm comes, they are really repelled.<p>

Such Distrusts from Rainbow to the Changeligns.  
>When will she learn faith that not all is bad?<p>

Through the Boarean Tundrea, Barbaric army approaches.  
>The new job; to get two sides to put aside their differences.<br>Then comes a vengeful Musician. Looking to pay me back.  
>It's ancient instruments strong. Overpowering from distance.<p>

The Fierce musician teaches one thing. One hint to be very useful.  
>"Chiptune alone will not win. Combining shows better friendship."<br>My faith in teamwork finally grows. Double Team to Triple Team.  
>Bits of Ancient Flute and Lyre, overpowered by Teamwork.<p>

Through the Boardar, before the infested Scorched Lands.  
>The Home of the Great Dragons. Under swarming garrison.<br>The search for Princess Twilight. Leading to a battle with Queen Chrysalis.  
>Resistances rescuing Dragons, as I begin my infiltration.<p>

Through the new Changeling Castle, comes Twilight Sparkle.  
>Rescued by my Lone Chiptune Music. Giving her new power of melody.<br>Chrysalis's plan has failed. The Queen gets captured at last.  
>Good to the Bones of Harmony. A Successful Operation of Light.<p> 


	4. 4 of 4: Dazzle's Second Revenge

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 4: Dazzle's Second Revenge<strong>

Another 'Battle of the Bands', hosted by the Dazzle Group.  
>A group disliked for their misdeeds. Good and Evil once again.<br>The bands training and rehearsing to win against the Dazzles.  
>To eliminate Dazzles through Speed, they enlisted my Chiptunes.<p>

Training Round begins. Using my Chiptunes for the seas.  
>My battle-harden minds flowing away. Making way for peace-loving.<br>Taught by Fluttershy to know different ways. "Chiptune isn't about full speed."  
>Her cards of hints boosting my techniques. Let entry to the Style of Complex.<p>

Rehearsal Round begins. A Sparring match with Trixie's Group.  
>The power of Rock and Retro, combined to overpower Pure Rock.<br>First Round begins. A Team led by Octavia with Orchestras.  
>Strong, but unmatched when it comes to Rock and Retro.<p>

Second Round begins. The avian-shaped griffon team with death metal.  
>Such metal seen evil. Rainbow Rocks the Griffon's Metal force.<br>Semi-Final Round begins. Team of Flash showing no mercy.  
>Worries grow about the dazzling curse, but Twilight rallies and wins.<p>

The Final Round begins. Rainbow Rocks versus The Dazzle Rocks.  
>This is like Scott Pilgrim all over. Three dazzling beasts come out to play.<br>An Imagination comes, where the Shump Warriors beat the Dazzle Cores.  
>Evil Dazzles lost the match. Victory to the Rainbow Rocks.<p>

The Dazzle Rocks banished at last to Tartarus. A Harsh punishment unnecessary.  
>Yet my heart is warm on fire, showing I can believe in friendship &amp; teamwork.<br>The future of my path becomes unknown, like a Fog on a Marsh Road.  
>But I know now, with Harmony as my Guardian, nothing I can fail at.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poem-Format Fanfiction #1 finished. I hope you enjoy my attempted experiment.<strong>


End file.
